


plaything

by jupiterrism



Series: filth collections [4]
Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, author has no brain cell, technically a threesome but what the hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiterrism/pseuds/jupiterrism
Summary: "You think we got him?""You," Pengkor murmurs, raising his hand to tangle his fingers on Ghani's curls. Ghani makes a soft noise, propping his chin on his shoulder. "You got him, sweetheart, wrapped around your little fingers."
Relationships: Ghani Zulham/Haidar Subandi (Pengkor), Ghani Zulham/Haidar Subandi (Pengkor)/Ridwan Bahri
Series: filth collections [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535207
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	plaything

Ridwan watches first-hand how the temperature in the room seems to drop into a tense, freezing atmosphere when Pengkor walks in. The crowds cease to a dead silence, and as Pengkor saunters towards the buffet, people start to talk in hushed voices. Unlike previous gatherings, Pengkor doesn't come alone.

"Look at him," someone whispers next to him. Ridwan glances up only to find his colleague staring at Pengkor with scorn on his face. "Sauntering here like he owns the place, with his _boytoy_ ," Ferry spits the words like venom, making Ridwan roll his eyes.

"Let him be. As if you didn't do that when you were younger." The face Ferry makes at him draws a snort out of Ridwan, lips curling behind his glass as he takes a sip of his red wine and he watches as his co-worker stomps away. People love to play hypocrites, and his colleagues are no better.

When Ridwan peers up, Pengkor and his beau are making their way towards him. It's staggering how the crowds seem to part ways for him and, as Ridwan glances around, he's completely alone. Something about Pengkor screams of a predator, the way he limps close and his sharp gaze, and Ridwan would be lying if it doesn't raise hair at the back of his neck.

"Ridwan Bahri," comes the drawl and Ridwan braces himself, putting up a bright smile despite the shudder that runs through him. "It's great to see you tonight." 

"It's great to see you tonight as well," Ridwan demurs, accepting the proffered hand with ease. The other man's grip is firm though not overly so, and as Ridwan pulls away, he meets Pengkor's gaze squarely. He doesn't see any hint of malice in his dark eyes, only poorly buried amusement and curiosity. Ridwan glances at his companion, who's staring at him with cool glance. "You didn't come here alone, I see."

Pengkor lets out a delighted laugh at that, slinging an arm low around his beau's waist. "Yeah, this is Ghani Zulham." Zulham inclines his head, lips quirking into a slight smile, and he holds his hand out towards Ridwan. He's clearly younger than the both of them, tall and fit with a sweet smile that shows a hint of bright teeth. _Inappropriate_ , his mind chides, it's completely inappropriate for him to let his gaze lingers on someone with an attachment to a dangerous person like Pengkor.

Ridwan accepts the hand anyway, nodding his head. "Pleasure." Zulham has his head bowed a little and the way he peers up at Ridwan is endearing.

"No, the pleasure is all mine." His voice is soft and deep, cultured and careful, and as he draws his hand away, Pengkor is staring at them with a sharp gaze. His lips are curled into a knowing smile, however, and he untangles himself from Zulham.

"Now, if you excuse me, I need to grab a drink or two." Pengkor casts a longing glance at the red wine in Ridwan's hand and he huffs a quiet sigh before turning his attention to Zulham. "Ghani, you're good to stay here with Ridwan?"

Zulham nods his head, flashing a quick smile at Ridwan who's staring at both of them with badly veiled curiosity. To Ridwan's surprise, he leans close to Pengkor, chin tilted up to press a soft kiss on the other man's lips. Ridwan never pegs Pengkor to be someone who likes to show his affection in public, especially with kisses, but when Zulham pulls away, Ridwan could see how fond Pengkor's eyes are.

"Affectionate, huh?" Ridwan utters out with a hint of laughter, taking a sip of his wine. Zulham manages to drag his eyes away from Pengkor's retreating back to stare at him, and there is a playful curl on his lips. 

"Mhm," Zulham lets out a vague hum and he turns around to face Ridwan completely, both hands clasped behind his back. "Haidar can be, ah, quite handsy in public." The grin on his face is a little lascivious but his cheeks are stained red under his tan.

"How long have you been together?" It's mostly being polite, the way Ridwan keeps throwing out questions, but something about Zulham intrigues him. 

Zulham shrugs, clearly unwilling to disclose more information about him and Pengkor. "Been going on for a while," is all he says, head tilted to a side. "Is it bothering you, sir?" His voice is polite, but there is something cold lurking underneath and his eyes are calculating.

It's very unlike Ridwan to indulge such accusations but he shrugs a shoulder, emptying his glass. "Not at all." He pauses, contemplating for a moment. Ridwan doesn't know whether it's wise for him to tell Zulham another _thing_ about _him._ For all he knows, he could misuse it for his own demise but it's already become something of a public assumptions.

"I used to date men as well," Ridwan says finally and judging from the way Zulham's eyes grow wide, the other man doesn't know about it. "People here dated everyone, men and women." Among other things that will be frowned upon, but it's not Ridwan's secret to tell. "It's sort of an open secret, you know."

"Ah," Zulham's voice is quiet and the way he stares at Ridwan is full of interest, "I didn't know that. Probably because I spent my earlier years abroad."

Ridwan tips one shoulder up, letting out a dismissive noise. "You didn't miss much actually. Just these people," he gestures to the guests with his chin, "sleeping around and act like they're still the holiest person on Earth."

That draws a laugh from Zulham and when Ridwan glances up at him, he sees approval in his dark eyes. "You are an interesting man, Ridwan Bahri." His gaze darts to a side, where Pengkor is standing and Zulham smiles at him. "I have a feeling we're going to see each other again in the future."

The words, Ridwan realizes, is a promise, rather than a mere premonition but he nods his head—it would be a hard feat to drag the confession out of him but he's looking forward to meet Zulham again. Zulham levels him a considering look before he inclines his head. "If you excuse me," is out and Zulham is gone in a blink, heading towards Pengkor.

 _Huh_ , what a guy. Ridwan doesn't bother to hide his interest as he watches Zulham throwing himself on Pengkor's lap, basically clinging onto him. Pengkor meets his gaze over Zulham's shoulder and he appears… amused, even as he finds Ridwan watching at him. When he kisses Zulham, his eyes don't flutter close. In fact, he's staring at Ridwan all the time, a smug smirk curling up on his lips, and hell if it doesn't send heat up his spine.

 _No, stop right there._ They're in a relationship, whatever kind that is, and they're attached to each other. Ridwan might be a bastard but he's not that kind of bastard.

A sigh escapes him, maybe it's time to visit his favorite night club in the shady outskirt of Jakarta.

* * *

It's sometimes past 10 when Ridwan finally emerges from his office. The building is silent, barren of any human, and it's dimly lit. Having sent his driver home earlier, Ridwan finds himself regretting the decision because his head is pounding and he doesn't think he could drive with a constant ache behind his eyes.

"Pak Ridwan?" A soft voice calls out from somewhere behind him and it puts Ridwan to a halt before he turns around. 

"Oh, it's you." Zulham offers him a small smile as he approaches him, coat slung over his shoulder. It's instinctive for Ridwan to let his gaze roams along a muscular torso wrapped in a tight, white shirt before it lands on Zulham's face. "What are you doing here?"

There are lines around his eyes, and the usually sweet smile has dampened into something strained. "Meeting someone," Zulham offers briskly before heaving out a sigh. "Were you pulling an all-nighter?"

Ridwan shrugs a shoulder at that and in silence, they walk together along the hallway. "I forgot to go home," Ridwan says finally, glancing up at the taller man, "are you heading to the parking lot too?"

When Ridwan glances up, Zulham is staring at him and there is something judgemental about his gaze, critical. "You keep squinting," he murmurs quietly, "and rubbing your temples. Headache?"

Oh. Ridwan blinks, lowering his hand as he realizes he's been massaging his temple in circular motions. He's so used to the throbbing pain that it's just a habit, rubbing his forehead and temples. "I'm okay," Ridwan huffs, not exactly answering the question.

"I'm driving you home." Coming from Zulham, it sounds more like a statement, finale, and when Ridwan levels a look at him, Zulham merely smiles. "Can't have our beloved politician caught in an accident, can we?" His words are casual, but it sends a shiver that doesn't have anything to do with arousal or lust. 

The drive back home is quiet, mainly because Ridwan keeps lilting to a side and dozing off every now and then. Zulham has been nothing but courteous, escorting him into his car, setting the air-conditioner at a higher temperature, and turning the radio off. The only time they break the silence is when Ridwan offers him the direction of his place, which Zulham answers with an equally short response.

"Do you want to come over?" Ridwan asks when Zulham pull up in front of his house. It's a whim, and while he knows better than to invite _Pengkor's beau_ , out of all people, into his place, it's mostly his attempt on being polite. It's almost midnight anyway.

Zulham appears as if he's considering the invitation, from the way he hums and the thoughtful look he's sending at Ridwan, but he shakes his head in the end. "Maybe next time," he says, "I'm sure we'll see each other _more_ often in the future." _That_ , that is a promise. And before Ridwan could wrap his head around it, Zulham has driven away.

* * *

It is most definitely a promise, because Zulham seems to appear out of nowhere for, not once, but six times, and in each occasion, he always offers to drive Ridwan home. Ridwan knows he doesn't look like the hottest mess on Earth, but he figures Zulham can smell exhaustion in the air, especially on him.

"Is Pengkor okay with this?" Ridwan inquires once, when they're on the way to a restaurant. Zulham has somehow roped him into having dinner with him, claiming that Ridwan needs one or two drinks tonight, hunger aside.

Zulham raises an eyebrow at him, averting his gaze from the road. "With what?"

Talking with Zulham is akin to a mental gymnastic—ask the right question, if not, the whole conversation will turn into answering questions with _more_ questions. " _This_ ," Ridwan gestures to himself. "Does he know that you've been driving me home?"

The eye-roll Zulham gives him will put any other eye-roll to a shame. "I'm a big boy," he says haughtily, but it doesn't answer Ridwan's question. "But yes, he knows, and he lets me."

"That's a relief," and coming from Ridwan, it's genuine. "Wouldn't want Pengkor to come after my ass when he knows _you_ have been taking me out for dinner." The thoughts have been sitting uncomfortably at the back of his head for a while now and to finally knows that no one will hunt him out of jealousy is reassuring.

Zulham lets out a chuckle at that, sparing him a brief glance. "Yeah, sure." He doesn't offer anything else even when Ridwan narrows his eyes at him, more in suspicion than nothing else. It's like Zulham hides something behind the reply, or maybe Ridwan is just thinking too deep.

It's not until their ninth meeting that Ridwan finally catches Zulham drunk. When he's drunk, it's endearing because he starts to giggle at anything and he's getting very handsy. Ridwan tries not to let it rile him up because no matter how much of an enabler Pengkor is, Zulham is still off the limit.

"Alright, champ, enough of that. Let's go home." Zulham is heavier than he looks, all heavy muscles hidden under designer suits and uncontrolled limbs. It takes Ridwan a moment to finally haul the man to his feet and they wobble dangerously towards the parking lot, Ridwan taking most of Zulham's weight in his arms

It's only when Ridwan finally got Zulham seated on the passenger side that he realizes he doesn't know where Zulham lives. Bringing Zulham to his place is out of the question, he doesn't want to mess with Pengkor—

Pengkor's house— _that_ , Ridwan knows. The man often holds a dinner, a social gathering whatsoever in his place, which looks more like a mansion rather than how Pengkor humbly said as 'crib'. "Going to drop you at your boyfriend's, alright?" Ridwan says to the grumbling Zulham, and watches with amusement as the younger man tries to sit up straighter.

The amused smile is gone in a moment when Ridwan feels a hand on one knee, creeping up his thigh. "Zulham," Ridwan murmurs, trying to remove the wandering hand but fails. The man in question only hums as a response, fingers trailing lightly along the inner seam of his slacks. "Zulham, stop."

"It's Ghani," comes his breathy whisper, hot air fanning his ear and it's a hard feat for Ridwan to keep his attention on the road. "And come on, I saw you _looking_. I know you want me." Zulham— _Ghani?—_ is leaning close against him, and even though the gear stick is digging into his stomach, it doesn't deter him. "Come _on._ " His hand is now squeezing the traitorous bulge under Ridwan's slacks, making him biting back a groan.

"Ghani," Ridwan groans with exasperation and desperation in his voice, trying to push the younger man away. It's impossible for him to drive, not with Ghani trying to undo his slacks, so he pulls over. "Stop, _stop_ . You have a boyfriend and you're _drunk_." It's a futile attempt to try and push Ghani away, and in no time, Ridwan has his seat slid back and his lap full of one Ghani Zulham.

Under the dim light, Ghani looks far more aware and his eyes are sharp, full of promised mischief. "Ridwan," he murmurs, leaning in to brush his lips against his jaw, "come on." His voice is low, a rumble that makes something twists in Ridwan's stomach and sends a jolt of arousal along his spine. His breath smells faintly of alcohol and there is a thumb swiping along his lower lip, slow and teasing, and all Ridwan can do is groan loudly.

" _No_ , get off." With a grunt, Ridwan manages to dislodge the younger man from his lap and Ghani lands on the passenger seat with a groan. 

"But _why_?" Coming from Ghani, it almost sounds petulant and Ridwan has to take a deep breath to put his hard on under control. It doesn't work, not with Ghani still staring at him with blatant want in his eyes, and the ghost of touch Ridwan could still feel on his thigh. "I want you and you want me, and you're _definitely_ interested—"

"Ghani, you are drunk and you have a boyfriend who will hunt me to the deepest pit of Hell if I do so much of laying my hands on you." Ridwan takes another deep breath, trying not to go with his impulse to push Ghani against the seat and kisses him senseless, and starts the car again. "Now sit tight or I'll have you tied up to the seat."

That gets a wicked grin out of Ghani but when he opens his mouth to retort something, a warning look from Ridwan shuts him up and he deflates against the seat. The rest of the trip is uneventful, because Ghani has decided to sulk and remains silent even when Ridwan finally pulls up outside Pengkor's house.

"Off you go," Ridwan says wearily and Ghani slips out of his car without saying anything, slamming the door shut with a loud bang behind him. "Very charming." Ghani reminds him of a sulking toddler who has been denied of something he wants. It should be amusing to see, but not when it makes worry twists in his chest. If Pengkor finds out, well, the first thing Ridwan will do when he gets home is to write his will, just in case if Pengkor decides to hunt him to death.

* * *

A soft click coming from somewhere in his office rouses Ridwan from his trance, eyes jerking away from the monthly reports spread on his table to the door. It sounds like a key clicking close, but no one stands in front of the door. In fact, Ridwan is alone in his office.

"Care to explain why I woke up to a very pissy Ghani Zulham who reeked of alcohol last night?" A low drawl comes from behind him, a presence making itself known, and it sends Ridwan's heart to a jolt in surprise. He turns around and finds himself facing Pengkor, who's staring at him with a narrow look and a sneer firmly in place. When the _fuck_ did he get here—?

Ridwan places a hand over his chest, a reflex to calm his thundering heart. "Pengkor," Ridwan says to the man, as polite as possible even when a curse is sitting on the tip of his tongue. "When did you get here?"

Pengkor favors him a dry look before he takes a step towards Ridwan, no longer skulking but standing straight, still favoring his left leg. "You were too busy reading your reports," the man snorts, propping himself on top of the wooden desk. "Now please explain to me why Ghani came home sulking last night."

His tone brooks no argument despite the polite wordings and Ridwan lets out a heavy sigh, scrubbing a hand over his face. "We had a drink last night and he got drunk. Kind of."

"Are you sure?" His voice has taken a dangerous edge to it and Pengkor leans close, eyes narrowing. "Then why did he babble something along the lines of 'being rejected' and 'Ridwan is an asshole'?"

That little shit. Ridwan huffs out a weary sigh, groaning lowly in exasperation, and lets his head falls back against the backrest of his chair with a thump. Fuck, he's going to die.

"Okay, look," Ridwan starts, fending himself by raising both hands in front of his chest, "he got drunk and he made advances at me but I rejected him, alright? Nothing happened." _Please don't kill me,_ he doesn't say.

The murderous gleam in Pengkor's eyes dissipate in an instant, replaced with curiosity, and he tilts his head to a side. "But why?"

There's no way Pengkor is this oblivious—Ghani and Pengkor are like two peas in a pod. "For God's sake, you know why," Ridwan bites out. The clock on the wall shows that it's still 5 PM but he can't wait to go home. "He's drunk and he's dating you!"

Pengkor leans back with a hum, thoughtfulness slides across his features as he stares at Ridwan. The way he peers at Ridwan sends a jolt of terror through him—it's exactly the way a predator does before it jumps on its prey in documentary shows and it's unsettling. 

"We have no such arrangements," Pengkor mutters out after a moment, crossing his arms over his chest. "You see, he's free to sleep with anyone he likes," now there is a smirk tugging on the corner of his lips, "as long as he returns to me in the end."

"Consider this as permission," the man continues, shifting on his perch to face Ridwan fully, rather than sitting sideways, "I've seen you looking at him. And contrary to popular beliefs, I know how to share."

Ridwan is still staring at Pengkor, mouth gaping and he's blinking in disbelief. Pengkor is crazy, Ridwan surmises, he's crazy and he's clearly dangerous. The other man meets his gaze, amusement clear in his eyes—as if he enjoys messing with Ridwan like that. "Oh," soft fingers touch his chin, pushing his mouth close, and Pengkor leans close, a wicked smile on his lips, "did I just break you, Ridwan?"

It will take a better man than Ridwan to admit that the offer is tempting, but—

"No." The word is out, rough and bitten around the edges, and Ridwan pulls away from the touch even though all he wants is to lean into the warmth. "I—can't."

Frustration flickers in Pengkor's eyes, too quick for Ridwan to catch, and cold indifference fills his gaze. It burns hotter than his rage. "Why?" 

"It still feels like cheating." The confession is out in a whisper and Ridwan ducks his head, cheeks burning with shame.

"Hm," comes Pengkor's thoughtful reply. The man seems to ponder at that, and when Ridwan glances up, he's smirking at Ridwan. "If I add myself into the equation, will that make the whole thing better for you?"

"Why?" Ridwan blurts out, garnering one raised eyebrow from Pengkor. "Why are you willing to go this far?"

"You are an attractive man, Ridwan Bahri. Ghani isn't the one who's interested." Pengkor's voice is low and sultry, one hand reaching out to grip his chin, thumb running along his lower lip. Heat smolders in his eyes, and when he leans in, his lips nearly brush his. "Say _yes_."

Ridwan sways close. He can't bring himself to look away from Pengkor—hypnotic, his gaze sets Ridwan's brain ablaze. His mouth goes dry at the thumb against his lower lip and—

" _Yes_." The triumphant smiles Pengkor gives is gorgeous and so very vicious and when he leans in for a kiss, it's mostly teeth and tongue. One sharp nip against his lower lip drags a groan out of Ridwan and he reaches out to grab the other man by the collar, desperate to touch. Pengkor is hot under his touch, soft rumble vibrating through him, and Ridwan feels a hand run along his chest to push his backwards.

"Tonight." Ridwan itches to wipe that smug look from Pengkor's face, preferably with his hands and mouth, but the man levels him a gaze that pins him in place. "Come to my place. 8 PM, don't be late."

When the door slams close, Ridwan lets out a despairing noise and lets his forehead touches the cold surface of his desk. _Fuck_ , he's fucked.

* * *

It's 5 minutes to 8 when Ridwan pulls up outside Pengkor's place, jittery and uneasy. The place looks magnificent under the dim lights—Ridwan would love to look around and admire the details if he weren't too anxious. As he raises his hand to ring the bell, the wooden door swings open to Ghani Zulham.

"Ridwan," he says, voice cold and aloof, though he steps backwards to let Ridwan in. "Here to see Pengkor?"

Ridwan nods his head, stuffing his hands into his pockets to stop him from wringing them. "Is he here?"

"Upstairs." With his head inclined, Ghani motions Ridwan to follow him. "I'll take you to him."

They both are silent on their way up, mainly because it's too awkward for Ridwan to start any conversation. The tension is still there, Ghani building his walls back on top of it. 

Ghani pushes the door to Pengkor's room open, side-stepping to let Ridwan walks past him. "Ghani," Pengkor calls out from somewhere in the room and Ridwan catches Ghani frowns at that, "you too, come in."

The man is seated on a chair in the corner of the room, dressed down to a plain, white shirt and slacks. "Good evening, Ridwan." His voice is pleasant, only slightly amused, and Ridwan couldn't help but return the smile. 

It's a surprise when Pengkor steps closer and leans in for a kiss. Ridwan lets out a soft noise as he returns the kiss, just a brush of lips because he notices the way Ghani has grown stiff behind him. Pengkor makes a noise in amusement as he pulls away, peering from over Ridwan's head. "Come here, Ghani."

"No," comes Ghani's stilted reply, head inclined a little, "if you'd excuse me." 

"Ghani, wait." Ridwan reaches out to grab the younger man's wrist, halting him from his exit. A hard tug causes Ghani to sway close, eyes wide in surprise as Ridwan slants his lips against his.

The kiss is just how Ridwan has imagined. They start slow, tentative and unsure, but Ghani lets out a low noise against his lips and surges forward, arms wound around Ridwan's waist. His lips are soft against his, tongue slick and scorching as it slides into his mouth. Ridwan shudders as one hand slides down his backside and _squeezes,_ drawing a moan out of him.

Ridwan feels another pair of arms circling his middle, plucking the button of his coat open and tugs it off before reaching for his shirt. _Pengkor_ , Ridwan moans upon feeling _something_ pressing up against the small of his back. "Getting excited, aren't we?" Rough and amused, Pengkor hums as he starts to unbutton Ridwan's shirt.

Ghani pulls away with a groan, lips swollen and shiny, and there is a reddened patch around his mouth. "Shut up," he bites out, dragging Pengkor into a kiss. Ridwan watches dazedly as the two seems to go straight to sticking their tongues inside each other's mouths but then Pengkor slides a hand through Ghani's short curl and _tugs_ , drawing a _whine_ out of the younger man.

"Brat," Pengkor says, but it's full of fondness and he leans in to bite Ghani's barred throat. His eyes are locked on Ridwan's, lips curled against one tanned neck. The noise Ghani makes sends blood rushing south and the expression he makes is no better. "Help Ridwan undress."

"Don't rip my shirt off," Ridwan manages to say before Ghani pounces at him, his grin full of mischief. There are flurry of clothes being thrown around and all of a sudden, Ridwan has his arms full of Ghani Zulham who's all bronze skin and muscle, pressing a chain of kisses along his bare neck on the bed. He's hard, his cock hot as it digs against Ridwan's hips, leaving wet trails.

The younger man pulls away to glance at Pengkor, who's slowly tugging his shirt off. Half of his body is badly scarred but Ridwan wants him anyway. Judging from the look of hunger on Ghani's face, the man feels the same way. "Come here," he murmurs against Ridwan's neck, arm outstretched.

Unlike both of them, Pengkor takes his time undressing, folding his clothes neatly and when he's done, his steps are careful. "Ghani," he hums, smoothing one hand along the expanse of muscular back, "consider him as an early birthday gift." 

Pinned underneath Ghani, Ridwan rolls his eyes at them. "I'd appreciate it if you don't talk to me as if I'm—" Long fingers around his erection and one sharp tug turns Ridwan into a groaning mess, back arching. " _Fuck_."

"What is it? I can't hear you," Ghani grins at him and Ridwan lets out a shaky moan as he feels thumb circling the head of his cock. The bed dips as Pengkor sits down next to him, fingers carding through Ridwan's hair, making him arches into the touch.

"Ghani is great with his mouth," Pengkor offers, giving Ghani a look and a nod. "You'll see soon enough."

Ghani, for the lack of words, proceeds to suck Ridwan's brain out of his dick, almost literally. His mouth is wet and warm, tight suction around the cock, and it takes nearly everything in him not to come right there. Nose brushes against his pelvis—Ghani Zulham swallows him down to the base without choking and Ridwan jerks, shuddering under the ministration. Next to him, Pengkor is watching them with dark eyes full of hunger and blatant want.

"He's amazing, isn't he?" he murmurs, bending low so he can press his lips against Ridwan's. Ridwan moans low against him, hips rocking up. One hand wanders along his bare chest, causes goosebumps to raise along the patch of skin under the touch, and Ridwan groans, completely surrendering himself to those two menaces.

Ghani pulls away with a slick noise, lips red and shiny with saliva, bending down again to lave the tip of his cock with a broad lick. "Can I fuck him?" His voice is hoarse, a result of having a cock halfway his throat, but he doesn't seem to mind.

"Yes, you _can_ fuck him," Ridwan bites out after pushing Pengkor away, earning a low rumble of laugh from Pengkor. "He's right underneath you and _he_ can hear you."

"Testy," Ghani hums, leaving a sharp bite on Ridwan's inner thigh and sucks on the skin to leave a mark, soothing the sting with his tongue. Ridwan thinks it's impossible for him to get even _harder_ but watching Ghani crawling up on top of him with a lascivious grin on his lips really does it. 

When Ghani pushed his legs apart to settle between them, Ridwan places a hand on his chest to halt him. "I want—" Gaze darting to Pengkor, down to his jutting cock and Ridwan wets his tongue at the sight of it. Following his gaze, Pengkor lets out a bark of laughter.

"Of course." Ghani watches them with narrowed eyes, but he's curious. "Ghani, off. Ridwan, on your knees."

Realization dawns over Ghani, and the meaningful grin he sends to Ridwan sends heat rushing up his face. "I see." It's a tangle of limbs as they put themselves in position—Ridwan on all fours, facing Pengkor who's on his knees and leaning back against the headboard, but his hips jutting out. Ghani has draped himself over Ridwan's back, pressing soft kisses along bare skin, cock sliding between his crack.

A hand settles on his head, causing Ridwan to glance up at Pengkor. "Go ahead." That's all it takes for Ridwan to wrap his lips around his cock, sinking down in one smooth motion. A moan escapes him—he misses this, the familiar weight against his tongue and the way his jaw aches, it's been a while since he feels this way.

Something cold caresses his backside. Ridwan twitches in surprise, but a hand on the back of his head forces him to stay still. "Shush," he hears Pengkor from above him, fingers running through his hair, "enjoy this." His breath is heavy, labored, and his hips snap forward, burying his cock inside Ridwan's mouth. At the same time, one slick finger slips into him, pushing deep and Ridwan jerks, pushing back automatically. A choked moan escapes him, throat clenching around the head of Pengkor's cock.

Ghani lets out a groan as he works his fingers inside Ridwan, pressing small kisses along the spine. "It's that good, huh?" he says to Pengkor, who breathes out a moan.

"So fucking good." A finger turns into three and they're digging deep inside Ridwan, stretching and curling and turning him into a boneless mess between the two men. He moans helplessly around the cock inside his mouth, cheeks hollowing hard. Pengkor jerks, grip growing tight on his hair.

There is something blunt and cold pressing against his rim. "Relax," Ghani murmurs against his shoulder and he _pushes_ , one smooth motion that knocks the air out of Ridwan's lungs. His arms wobble, thighs quivering, as a thrust pushes him forward against Pengkor. Ghani's grip is tight against his hips, bruising, and he's biting back a moan. "There," Ghani's voice is laced with amusement but his breathing hitches, "God, you're so tight."

The rhythm Ghani sets is brutal, rapid thrusts that send Ridwan dizzy. "Feels good?" Pengkor runs his knuckles along his hollowed cheek, his voice amused but when Ridwan glances up between the tears in his eyes, his gaze is dark with lust and full-blown arousal. It sends a shiver down his spine, making him moan around the cock inside his mouth.

" _Fuck_." Ghani's muffled curse is warm against his bare skin, teeth digging to leave a mark. He is relentless, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoes loudly in the room. "His ass—" A grunt and he angles his hips just _so_ , brushing against one spot that never fails to make Ridwan cry. His yelp is muffled as Pengkor starts to thrust his hips in tandem to Ghani, groaning low above him.

"I'm going to come and you're going to swallow," Pengkor tells him, voice strained. His whole body is a tense line and his grip nearly rips several strands of hair off his scalp. Several more thrusts and Ridwan could feel hot, bitter cum on his tongue, followed by a rough groan from Pengkor. It dribbles out of his mouth despite his best attempt to swallow everything. "Fuck."

Ridwan gasps for air, oxygen rushing to his lungs in a dizzying rush and one thrust from Ghani sends him slumping forward, face pressed against Pengkor's hips. "Ghani is good, isn't he?" Pengkor murmurs, smoothing one hand through his sweat matted hair. He's leaning back against the wall, panting heavily, but he has a smirk on his lips. "He could go _all_ night, if you want."

 _Fuck_ , he's going to die like this, Ridwan thinks helplessly, eyes scrunching close. He lets out a soft gasp, throat hot and abused, an attempt to respond. "Ghani, sweetheart, you broke him." His voice is chiding but it's laced with amusement, and from behind him, Ghani lets out a breathless laugh.

"I'm sure he doesn't mind." A sinful roll of his hips draws a choked grunt out of Ridwan, who drops down to his forearms. Ridwan feels fingers closing up around his cock and jerks sharply once— _that's it_ , he's done. Pleasure crests and breaks, tipping him off the edge, and he comes all over the hand around his cock with a breathless whimper, shuddering all over. Ghani doesn't even falter, only thrusts harder and faster, and it turns Ridwan's brain into a mush.

" _Go_ , you're so good to me," Ghani whispers, voice urgent and breathy. "He's so good," he adds, addressed to Pengkor, and Pengkor merely hums in response. His thrusts grow erratic, pace stuttering, and finally, _finally,_ Ghani comes with a loud shout against Ridwan's bare shoulder, nails digging against his hips. "Fucking _fuck—_ "

It takes a moment to come to his senses and when Ridwan blinks his eyes open, he's lying on his stomach with a blanket draped over his back. "Fuck, my ass," he groans, wincing at the rawness on his backside.

"I just did," Ghani says from somewhere next to him, voice laced with laughter. "Sleep, call in sick tomorrow." There is another presence next to him. _Pengkor,_ Ridwan sleepily supplies, and the other man lays a soft kiss on the top of his head.

"Sleep, Ridwan." His voice is low, a soothing rumble, and Ridwan couldn't think of anything than to oblige so he sleeps.

* * *

"You think we got him?" A warm body drapes over his back, arms around his waist, and Pengkor glances at the mirror in front of him to find Ghani staring at him. The younger man is unabashedly naked, all strong planes and tanned skin, and his eyes are dark as they meet his.

" _You_ ," Pengkor murmurs, raising his hand to tangle his fingers on Ghani's curls. Ghani makes a soft noise, propping his chin on his shoulder. "You got him, sweetheart, wrapped around your little fingers."

The grin Ghani gives him is dazzling, a soft laugh escapes his lips. "A success either way. Will I get my reward?"

Pengkor turns around to properly face Ghani, running one hand along his bare skin, and watches in fascination at how the younger man leans into the touch. "A success indeed, my boy. Your reward, name it."

Another laugh escapes Ghani and he leans in, nose brushing his. "Daddy," he breathes out against Pengkor's smiling lips, taking him into a smoldering kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting in my gdocs for a quite some times to upload time it is! i have nothing to fear rn tbh so. enjoy. anyways, twitter ate toughcatto so follow me on @softbirb!


End file.
